Princess Daisy Of Sarasaland
by Akka777
Summary: Is Princess Daisy in danger of deletion? Will Baby-Daisy survive? What has happened to Pauline?
1. Chapter 1

"Waaaa!" Daisy stuffed her head under the pillow.

"Shut up!"

"Waaaaaa!"

"Shut up!"

"Waaaaaaaa!"

"Okay, okay!" Daisy scrambled out of bed, and stumbled over to Baby Daisy's room. "What?"

"M...M...M...MY TEDDY!" Daisy sighed and squashed under the bed, reaching for the far end. Her hand scrabbled around, and eventually she found 'Fluffy Woof'. She passed the teddy to Baby Daisy and walked off, to her own room.

When Daisy was dressed, she texted Peach, to meet her in the park at 10:00 am. She got a message from Peach:

Peach

R U Serious? I just got up!

Daisy texted her back:

Yes, I am serious! Don't U want to get away from Baby Peach?

She didn't get a reply, so hoped Peach would be there.

"Hiya, Peach!"

"Hey, Daisy! When do you think I'll be kidnapped next?"

"Hmm... Maybe in 4 months or so. The latest Mario game has just been released."

"I dunno... I think Bowser's getting bored of kidnapping me. He took some fairies last time..."

"What is it?"

"What's what?"

"What's _you_. You're acting strangely."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"You are!"

"Alright, alright. I'm worried about you. You and our baby – selves. You're not appearing in any non-spin-off games. And the babies are losing out major; they weren't in Mario Kart 7 and have never been in a Mario Party game."

"Yeah, well they're coming back for Mario Kart 8. And I don't care about not being in main ga-"

"You were forgotten about for 9 years! And think about what has happened to Pauline!"

"I thought you hated her..."

"I do! But she's been _completely_ forgotten!" There was a long pause.

"Well...No Mario character would ever be _completely_ forgotten! She'll come back in Mario Kart 8! You're not very encouraging! In fact, goodbye! I'm off to see Pauline!" Peach stared after her best friend. "No, Daisy, wait!"

Daisy reached Pauline's mansion (Pauline isn't a princess). Daisy knocked. The knock echoed around the house. Nothing. No-one. Maybe Peach was right. Maybe Pauline had really been forgotten! Maybe she'd been deleted...All that video game history...Just gone. No! They wouldn't do that! Or would they...Daisy walked back to her palace, pale-faced. Was this the end? She didn't have her own series of games, like Peach, she wasn't the main character like Mario...And she wasn't never going to be deleted, like Bowser, DK, Wario and Waluigi.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	2. Chapter 2

Princess Daisy's Story _**(Continued)**_

Daisy ran into her bedroom and locked the door. She looked at all the pictures of her, in games. 'Super Mario Land', 'Mario Tennis', 'Mario Party 3'... All these happy times...But not anymore. She only had Baby Daisy, Luigi, and _possibly_ Waluigi. She unlocked the door, ran into Baby Daisy's room, grabbed the small freak, ran back into her own room. "We'll be safe now..." muttered Daisy, before falling asleep.

Daisy awoke with a start. Baby Daisy was crying. "What now?"

"Scary p-p-p-people!" Daisy looked out of the window.

"Oh...My...Petal!" A whole crowd of people had gathered around the palace and were yelling:

_Get them! Get the traitors!_

Repeatedly. "What? How does this even- Oh!" Suddenly, she noticed a large cage, containing Baby Peach, Baby Luigi, Baby Mario, Luigi, Peach and Waluigi. An orange Spear Guy stepped forwards. He mumbled something in Shy Guyiyan. "Wha didee shaiy?" asked Baby Daisy.

"I don't know. I skipped the Shy Guyiyan language section." Baby Daisy did not look happy. "I ...Have...No...I-d-ea...What...You...Are...Sa-yi-ng!" shouted Daisy, as simply as she could. " He said, surrender and your friends go free! But we'll be fine!" yelled Peach. Baby Luigi began to cry.

"But why do they want me? And do they want Baby Daisy?"

"They want you, because you are getting too many negative reviews, and the game designers sent them to get you for the...The...The deletion." Peach began to cry. "And..." continued Waluigi, "They want Baby Daisy to watch" Daisy was horror stricken. "I would surrender...But if _I'm_ deleted, then...Baby Daisy will go too! I can't let this happen! Aww, no!" The crowd had broken into the palace. "Go! Run!" yelled Luigi. Daisy clutched Baby Daisy tightly, unlocked the door, and ran to the spiral staircase that lead to the highest tower. She lifted her dress, as her high-heels clinked on the stone surface of the stairs. She reached the top of the tower, and ran into the secret chamber, latching the door behind her.

Bang! Bang! The door was thumped for the fifth time. "Nononono!" whispered Daisy. The door splintered open. The crowd flooded in. Daisy had her back against the window. Then, she had an idea. A crazy idea, but hopefully it would work. She took off her high-heel, and threw it at the window. It flew right through, smashing the stained glass as it went. Daisy hopped out of the window and began to shimmy down the tower to the main palace roof. A few Spear Guys started after her. 'Ha! They'll never catch me now!' thought Daisy, smugly. She charged along the rooftop, but all of a sudden, a squad of Fly Guys were unleashed. Daisy picked up the pace. But the Fly Guys were too fast. They caught up, grabbed the duo and flew off with them. Baby Daisy's bottom lip began to tremble. And then, as if her life depended upon it (which it did), screamed. She screamed so loud, that the Fly Guys dropped them! "We're free! Falling, but free! Falling. Oh, man." Just before Daisy and Baby Daisy hit the ground, the Fly Guys caught them. "Oh, come on!" The Fly Guys carried on flying. Some time later, they reached the place of the Deletion Ceremony. Daisy looked up into Shigeru (The game developer) 's face. "Hello there, Daisy! Hello there, Baby Daisy!"

"Just get on with it." said Daisy, flatly.

"Oh, you got the Spear Guy's message! I programmed them to get you for a deletion, because they don't register to praise,"

"Er...What?"

"I'm awarding you and Baby Daisy, partner of the month!"

"Partner?"

"Yes! We watch your every move, and we think you and Baby are amazing! Oh, and, er, we re-programmed your palace and your shoe." Daisy looked down, and saw both shoes on her feet. "Oh...I guess I've been a pain, then..."

"Not at all! Your actions may be used in another upcoming game! Anyway, we're about to reset today. You and Baby Daisy will remember it all, but no-one else. Oh, and here's the trophy!" A gold trophy flew towards Daisy's head. "Woah!" she cried out catching it.

"Reset, in 3, 2, 1, Now!"

Daisy awoke, feeling fresh. "Y'know, I just had the strangest dre... Wait, what?" Daisy looked up to see the 'Partner Of The Month' trophy sat on her bedside table. "So it _was _real!" She took the snoozing Baby Daisy back to her own room, with a smile on her face.

_**The End**_


End file.
